The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Nemesia, botanically known as Nemesia caerulea×Nemesia strumosa and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Kirine-14’.
The new Nemesia is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Tochigi, Japan. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Nemesia cultivars with good vigor and attractive flower coloration.
The new Nemesia originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in March, 2004 in Tochigi, Japan of the Nemesia caerulea cultivar White Wings, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with the Nemesia strumosa cultivar Nebula Orange, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Nemesia was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Tochigi, Japan in September, 2004.
Asexual reproduction of the new Nemesia by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Tochigi, Japan since October, 2004, has shown that the unique features of this new Nemesia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.